How to Post (Slightly) Better
Before you hit the "Submit" button, consider a few simple things. 1. Is my post interesting or entertaining? People don't want to read boring posts, this is very simple. If no one posted anything comical, the board would have no value at all. 2. Is my post relevant? Despite being Fidelman's method of choice, this is a very unnerving practice to encounter. Try to post about the discussion at hand, rather than your video game exploits. 2a. Could my post be better placed somewhere else? The stickied threads have a purpose. Unless your real life story is about the topic at hand, try to post it in the Real Life Thread. 3. Is my post understandable? A very simple rule, try to check your grammar and spelling before you submit a post. Other than in the cases of satire or parody, poor syntax tends only to devalue a post. If you are Orcguyman, try not to copy and paste from the obscure Wikipedia article you just read, as no one will understand the reference. 4. Is my post overly egocentric, or about minute details of my life? Unless you are Pintsized, it is highly unlikely that people will want to know about any old event in your life, especially outside of the Real Life Thread. If you do feel a need to post about yourself, at least attempt to limit it to amusing or relevant events. 5. Would people read my post again, if given the chance? If, after reading your post, people feel as if time has been wasted, then it is probable that that post was bad. Try to consider whether your post adds or detracts from the forum's net value. 6. Am I Tiz? If yes, do not post. 7. Would I want to read the counterpart to this post? Consider whether you would be entertained by someone else posting a post that resembles yours. For example, would you like to read about Ensui's favorite band, or LJ's favorite Latina nude model? 8. Will this post stimulate further posting? This is a bit high-level, but it certainly helps to consider whether people will want to reply to your post, directly or otherwise, after it is submitted. Posts that don't provide a good opportunity for reply will usually kill activity. 9. Am I cluttering up a thread? Redundant posts are very unnecessary, unless you are furthering someone else's point. Simply posting "QFT" or "yeah" contributes nothing to a thread, and makes it more difficult to navigate. I hope this guide will help you in your posting exploits. See you on the forum Addendum, or 10: If you feel someone is posting poorly, feel free to point it out! However, keep in mind that they might not know why exactly their post was not good. Try to make it evident, so that your criticism does not become a chain of "no u's" that will only harm a thread more than the original post. Category:TLDR History